callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Gun Mark II
The Ray Gun Mark II is a wonder weapon that was released alongside the Zombies map, Buried, and is featured in all Zombies maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the successor and the evolution of the Ray Gun, although, unlike its predecessor, the Ray Gun Mark II fires in three-round bursts with no splash damage. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun. When Pack-a-Punched, the magazine size doubles, the ammunition total increases and it fires red rays instead of green. A player cannot carry the Ray Gun Mark II and the original Ray Gun at the same time; if the player has the original Ray Gun, it is impossible for them to receive the Ray Gun Mark II from the box, and vice versa. In Patch 1.12, the Ray Gun Mark II was unintentionally added to all maps (several days prior to Vengeance's release for Xbox 360), but was later removed swiftly via a hotfix. Gallery Ray Gun Mark II third person BOII.png|A side view of the Ray Gun Mark II Vengeance Map Pack Poster BOII.png|Vengeance map pack promotional art. Ray Gun Mark II BOII.png|The Ray Gun Mark II mid-shot. Ray Gun Mark II Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Ray Gun Mark II being fired BOII.jpg|Samuel J. Stuhlinger firing the Ray Gun Mark II. Ray Gun Mark II Profile BOII.png|The promotional artwork for the Ray Gun Mark II. Marlton using Ray Gun Mark II BOII.png|The Ray Gun Mark II as seen in The Replacers trailer. Samuel holding Ray Gun Mark II BOII.png|A close-up of Stuhlinger wielding the Ray Gun Mark II. Trivia *In first-person, the weapon is held like a submachine gun, but in third-person, it is held like a pistol. *Because of the different type of rounds used, no splash damage is made by the impacting of the gun's blasts. The Ray Gun Mark II's shots can also penetrate through multiple zombies at once, whereas the original Ray Gun's shots stop upon contact. *While its predecessor is reloaded from the front of the weapon, the Ray Gun Mark II is reloaded from the back. They both use the same "cold cell" ammunition, however. *After the Ray Gun Mark ll has been shot at an object, large radiation marks burn and eventually sizzle into the air. *The Ray Gun Mark II is the second burst-firing wonder weapon (the first being the Acid Gat/Vitriolic Withering). *Despite its submachine gun-like size, it can still be used while down. **It is still held like a submachine gun even when the player is downed. *The player is pushed back when firing the Pack-a-Punched version. **Despite this, it has low recoil. *It is the only DLC weapon to be released early (by accident, however). *The magazine size of the weapon is 21 rounds and there are 162 in reserve. However, 162 is not divisible by 21, leaving the player with 7 full magazines and another with 15. *If all 3 shots hit, it will kill Brutus in one burst. *The Ray Gun Mark II is easier to obtain in Buried than the other maps, mainly due to the fact it first appeared in Buried. **Likewise, it is not common to receive it in Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, and Die Rise, mainly due to the fact it has a higher amount of weapons in the Mystery Box than Mob of the Dead and Buried. Category:Wonder Weapons